


The Scan - Art

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [152]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Backstory, Business Division, Canon Compliant, Deathbed Scans (Babylon 5), Digital Art, Fan Art, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Illustration, Mars, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, PTSD, Psi Corps, Psychological Trauma, Sacrifice, Terrorism, Violence, Worldbuilding, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: Artwork I commissioned fromRamon Puasa Jr.andKira L. Nguyenshowing a scene from my earlier fic,Crystal's Story.The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!





	The Scan - Art

**Author's Note:**

> New to _Behind the Gloves_? What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> If you like _Behind the Gloves_ and would like to send me an email, I can be reached at counterintuitive at protonmail dot com. Do you have questions? Would you like to tell me what you like about this project? Email me!
> 
> I also have an [ask blog](https://behind-the-gloves.tumblr.com/), a [writing blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pallasite-writes), and a "P3 life" Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/p3-life) with funny anecdotes. :)

There was no escape. She was on a spaceship. She had nowhere to run.

“This is it,” the cop said forcefully, disdainfully. “What’s wrong with you? Do you support the underground?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Then you gonna help us or not?”

It wasn’t a real choice.

Against her better judgment, Crystal knelt down and took off one of her gloves and touched the dying man’s face. All she had to do was look into his mind, and she was sucked downward.

 


End file.
